Counting the Seconds
by Sevs-Girl72
Summary: Took a few lines from OotP and turned it into a complete Fluff oneshot. I apologize for the Fluff. HPSS. for the purposes of the story forget books 5 and 6


I apoligize for this fic, I really do. It is complete and utter Fluff, and I just couldn't stop writing.  
Forget books 5 and 6, they never happened. its Harrys 7th year and Umbridge is DADA prof.  
First few lines taken without permision directly from OotP  
after that it is all mine.  
Once again I apologize for the fluff

I'm Sorry.

disclaimer: I don't own Snape or Harry, or anyone else.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Harry left Umbridge's office that night, his hand now bleeding so severely that it was staining the scarf he had wrapped around it. As he walked away from the door, and through the darkened hallway, Harry started to feel feverish and faint. Looking down at his hand, Harry noticed the bleeding had still not slowed.

Reaching the main hallway, he made his way to a window alcove, just as his knees gave out from such quick loss of blood.

'Why does this always happen to me?' Harry asked the darkness.

'Always thinking only of your self, aren't you, Mr. Potter?' A deep baritone voice replied from the darkness.

Knowing exactly to whom the voice belonged to Harry just sat there, stunned and exasperated

'Any other teacher could have found me here, but it had to be you, didn't it, sir?'

'What every do you mean Mr. Potter?' Snape asked with a raised eyebrow

'Well, it always seems that when ever I am somewhere or doing something I'm not supposed to be, you're always there. Kinda seems like I have a potion master stalker, now doesn't it?' He mocked.

'That Mr. Potter, is because I know of your lack of regard for rules, so I know where ever you are, there will also be trouble.' Snape said smugly 'Now I order you back to your dorm, with 20 points from Gryffindor and 2 nights detention, as I am sure you have some mischievous reason for sitting the hall, half an hour after curfew.'

Frowning Harry looked to the floor not wanting to show any weakness in front of Snape, a man he had grown to love, but found he had no other choice 'Sorry to disappoint you sir, but I wasn't actually up to anything. I just finished a detention.'

'With Umbridge not doubt, yes, I heard about your rebellious confrontations with our new incompetent professor. But that doesn't explain why you feel it necessary to sit in the hall half an hour after that detention end.'

'I think it explains everything, sir.'

'What do you mean, Mr. Potter.' sneered back at him

'Well, seeing as the detention left me bleeding profusely from my arm, and the fact that I am going to be fainting in a few seconds because of it, I believe it does.' Harry said slurring the last few words, then promptly fainting against the wall.

Snape just stood there staring at his student, his incapacitated student with whom he had developed feelings for, with out a single clue as to what to do with him.

* * *

Harry awoke, feeling groggy comfortable and warm, wanting to just go back to sleep he turned around, trying to burry himself deeper into the warmth.

'Mr. Potter, as much as I enjoy you taking up space on my couch, I do believe it is time for you to wake up.'

Eyes bolting open, Harry fell off the couch in surprise.

'As graceful as ever tonight aren't we Mr. Potter.' Snape said dryly, walking around the room to look at the boy in the floor

'I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to be a burden' Harry said. Jumping up quickly, and suddenly hit with a dizzy spell, Harry swayed dangerously, almost falling back to the floor when strong arms caught him placing him back on the couch.

'Always so careless' Snape smirked to the still stunned boy.

'S-sir, why am I here and not in the infirmary,' Harry asked while looking around from his seat, 'and where is here?'

'You are in my personal quarters, as to the reason you are here, what do you think would happen had you go to the infirmary with those words cut into your hand, Mr. Potter?'

'I guess madam Pomfrey would have asked what had happened, and I would have told her, sir.'

'Yes and what would she done with that information.'

'Tell Dumbledore.'

'Correct, then what Mr. Potter?'

'Umm... go to the Ministry...and' eyes growing round, as the reason finally hit home 'The ministry would have thought I was telling stories again, and as the complaint would have been against their informant, they would have tried to expel me again, wouldn't they?.

'With no doubt.'

'Ok, I understand that, but wouldn't you have liked that? I mean you hate me don't you?'

'Harry,' Harry jumped in surprise at hearing his professor use his name for the first time ever 'you must understand that my role in the war, was extremely perilous, and if certain members of the students population had seen me being nice to you or even ignoring you, I would have been punished.' Snape replied with his brow furled, in memory of pain. 'No, Harry, I have never nor will ever hate you. I did think you were an obnoxious spoiled brat, but after seeing your return with Diggory's body after the rebirth of the Dark Lord, I found a respect for you, and I realized you are not your father. Then after defeating him, and freeing me from my chains of servitude, I respected you. Now as I look at you, here sitting on my couch I see a man, whom I respect and admire, and I also see a man who like me is in the position of finally having a future, when there was never one before.'

Harry stared at his Professor in disbelief with his jaw to the floor.

'Who are you, and what have you done with Professor Snape?'

Snape stared at him, and suddenly the most unbelievably thing happened. Snape laughed. Not a small laugh either; it was a full-bodied laugh.

'I assure you Mr. Potter,' Snape laughed, 'I am not an impostor. But I did believe it was time to dispel your 'greasy git' image of me, and prove to you I am not as heartless and inhuman as you though.'

Harry turned red, at the knowledge that Snape knew what people thought of him, while Snape, eyes still filled with humor, and just sat there trying to understand the enigma that was Harry.

Getting up from his seat Snape went to Harry's side and sat next to him while pulling something out of his robes, tensing from the sudden close contact Harry watched Snape intently to what it was.

'Here Potter, I trust that you are a wake enough to drink these.' Snape asked while handing Harry three vials.

'What are they, sir?'

Snape stared at Harry intently before answering, 'the crimson colored one is a blood replenishing potion, the light blue one is a healing potion which will close the rest of the wound, and the red one is one we have made in class, do you know which?' Harry thought for a moment, knowing he recognized the potion. It suddenly dawned on him having to drink it almost every time he had ever been in the infirmary, but the name was escaping his grasp right now due to the pain in his head.

'It's a mild pain relief potion, I can't remember the proper name right now though, sorry sir.' Harry answered looking back to the ground.

'Very good Mr. Potter I knew there was some kind of brain in the think skull of yours. Now drink, it will make you feel a lot better.'

Harry drained the vials, trying to ignore the vile tastes and the intense stare he was getting from his potions master. Blushing at the intention Harry quickly handed the vials back to Snape

'Thank you sir, I feel a lot better.' said Harry blushing again. 'I guess I'll go now.' though, I don't really want to he thought to himself, as he got up and turned toward the door.

'Mr. Po...Harry wait!' Turning around to face his crush Harry froze at the intense emotions showing Snape's eyes.

'Harry, I lied, I didn't take you to the infirmary because I..I umm..' Snape said blushing, Harry just smiled at him

'Now who is the inarticulate one.' causing Snape to blush more

'Well, Harry what I am trying to say is...I...I like you.' Stunned that his sexy professor could even hold an ounce of feelings for him, he was at a loss of words.

Thinking that Harry was rejecting him Snape looked away and started walking towards a door at the back of the room.

'I'm sorry for saying that Mr. Potter, you may leave now.'

Running to intersected Snape before he could reach the door, Harry jumped in front of him causing him to stop and just stand looking at the door.

Harry lifted his hand to Snape's face pushing his chin up to meet his eyes

'Severus, I know the both of use have never had much love in our lives, but by staying silent I was not rejecting you, I feel the same, I was just surprised that you felt the same. I have no clue what you could possibly see in me, but I would not give up a chance to be with you, for as long as you'll have me.'

'Are you sure Harry?'

'I am, Severus' Smiled Harry

Snape blushed at the use of his name. Then gathering up his courage he did the only thing he could he kissed him. It was a teasing kiss at first, but quickly escalated into a passion filled, soul devouring kiss. But it had to end, and they both knew it. Gasping for breath they pulled apart.

"We cannot do this yet Harry. You are still my student." Snape said, pulling Harry into a hug.

"I know Severus, but I can, and will wait." Harry sighed against the cloth covered chest.

"I know you will, and so will I. Now off with you." He said letting Harry go. "Don't want your friends to send out a search party."

"See you in class 'professor'" Harry smiled to him, and just before slipping out the door, he gave Snape a quick peck on the cheek, and whispered in his ear.

"Next time you see me in here, I will have graduated, and we won't be leaving this room for weeks."

Snape's face was blazing red, and by the time he had heard the door close, he was already counting down the seconds till his Harry was back in his arms.


End file.
